


Baby It's Warm Inside

by Ms_Hellion



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Hellion/pseuds/Ms_Hellion
Summary: Izaya is cold, and it’s up to Shizuo to warm him up. How? Well… Izaya never specified, now did he?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Baby It's Warm Inside

Shizuo was awakened by the stinging sensation of cold hands and utterly icy feet against his skin.

Still half asleep, he groaned and curled up under the blankets, seeking shelter from the frigid limbs, swatting them away only for them to return with increased determination.

A pang of annoyance shot through him, and Shizuo turned his head to settle his drowsy gaze on the reason of his inability to fall back asleep. As he opened his eyes, the blond found himself immediately squinting in the bright morning light, then quickly blinked away the blurriness of his surroundings to bring into focus the raven head beside him.

“Izaya”, Shizuo grumbled groggily. “Leave me alone. I want to sleep.”

“But Shizu-chan, I’m cold”, came the whiny voice of the louse he had chosen as his lover.

Shizuo suppressed the temptation to kick him off the bed and go back to his dreams. Instead, he stuck his head out of the blankets, instantly noticing the stark contrast of chilly air against his face.

“Shit”, the blond sighed, burying his face into the pillow again. “The heating must’ve gone out during the night.” He groaned, but he knew there was no getting around it – the louse would have rather frozen to death than get off his ass and solve the problem himself. “Alright, I’ll get up. Just give me five more minutes.”

“Nooo”, Izaya whined. He clung to the blond’s arm with those insanely cold fingers. “Shizu-chan can’t get up. He needs to stay here and warm me up.”

In spite of himself, Shizuo couldn’t stifle a smile at the flea’s begging tone. Heh, once in a while even the bastard could sound adorable.

Finally feeling the last of his drowsiness leave him, especially because of the temperature difference between his body and the flea’s, the coldness of which had started to seep through his own skin, Shizuo propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at his lover.

Izaya’s usually flawless hair was sticking up everywhere in a way that made the blond’s lips stretch into a grin and his fingers find their way through the soft strands, causing Shizuo to receive in turn a pouty glare from the flea.

Shizuo’s grin just widened. That pout was possibly the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“Aww”, he cooed without thinking. Izaya’s scowl deepened, and the blond was unable to stop himself from leaning down to press a kiss to those pouty lips.

“Shizu-chan!”, complained Izaya, and Shizuo chuckled.

“Fine, fine.”

He returned to his previous lying position, except this time he took Izaya in his arms, caressing him and rubbing his thin arms and back in an attempt to infuse some warmth into the smaller male.

_So damn skinny. No wonder he’s freezing now_ , Shizuo thought unhappily, already planning to take advantage of the Christmas holidays to get as much food into the raven as possible.

Izaya sighed in pleasure, all curled up against his chest.

“Shizu-chan is warm.”

“Mhm.”

“I think I’ll keep him after all.”

Shizuo gave him an unimpressed stare. “We’ve been dating for three years, flea.”

“Which is why you ought to be glad I want to keep you~.”

The blond rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help smiling and kissing the disheveled hair of the idiot he had fallen in love with. Shizuo kissed him again and again, and then some more, until Izaya complained, commanding the blond to kiss less and work to warm him up more.

Shizuo complied, stroking the small quivering body with gentle hands; he wanted to put a stop to those tremors, to remove all traces of discomfort so that Izaya would be utterly relaxed in his embrace, contented and safe.

A broad hand slipped under Izaya’s t-shirt, caressing him with care; long fingers traced the outline of his spine, and through the raven ran a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold.

Izaya surrendered completely to the reassuring feeling of being folded in the blond’s protective arms, pressed against his chest where he could hear Shizuo’s heartbeat. He sighed and cuddled closer to the other.

Shizuo licked his lips as he felt the flea move against him. The raven’s knee was pressing down on his thigh, way too close to his crotch to be comfortable… which soon began to show a rapidly swelling bulge as Izaya’s little moans and sighs of satisfaction went straight to his groin.

Slowly, Shizuo’s hand slid up to the front of the raven’s body to rest on his chest, where his thumb was dragged across a nipple, finding it hard.

“Ah- Shizu-chan, what are you doing?”, said Izaya, pink tinging his cheeks as the blond man played with his nipple, pulling on it slightly and rolling it between his fingers.

“Warming you up, obviously”, Shizuo replied, kissing the tip of the smaller male’s nose. “Just focus on enjoying yourself, ‘kay? I’ll take care of everything else.”

“Haah, Shizu-chan is such a pervert!”, Izaya protested as the blond’s large hands sneaked down to his ass to give it a quick squeeze. Still he went along with the debt collector, rolling his hips to let Shizuo know how hard he truly was.

Shizuo bit his lip as he felt the other’s erection brush against his own. Squeezing Izaya’s ass gently, he encouraged him to repeat the motion, thrusting his own hips forward to meet Izaya half way. Their erections rubbed against one another, separated only by the thin fabric of their underwear, and soon both of them were panting and groaning, their faces flushed.

“S-shizu-chan”, Izaya called, hoarse and pleading.

Pure lust prevailed over Shizuo’s intention to take things slowly. In no time he had gotten on top of the raven, his hands and knees on both sides of Izaya, effectively trapping the man under him.

When Izaya looked up at him, his gaze was hazy with arousal, pupils blown wide.

Shizuo leaned down to connect their mouths. He nipped at the raven’s lower lip, demanding immediate access, and as soon as Izaya opened up for him, Shizuo wasted no time in claiming the wet cavern. Izaya’s mouth was slack against his, compliant to the blond’s ministrations, and when Shizuo pulled away, the sight of the other’s spit-slick lips was enough to make his dick jump in its cloth prison.

He desperately wanted to feel those pretty lips wrapped around his girth… yet he made the enormous effort to control himself. Izaya was the priority. Shizuo was to warm him up, make him feel good.

Shizuo helped the raven out of the worn-out t-shirt he wore to sleep and quickly got rid of his own, chucking it somewhere in the room before lowering himself to suck a hickey on the raven’s porcelain neck. When he felt satisfied with the bruise that formed there, Shizuo moved on to the other side, again licking and sucking on Izaya’s neck till he was contented with the result, and then down to the raven’s collarbone, his chest, and finally the taut nipples, taking one in his mouth.

Izaya let out a low moan, which turned into a pitiful whimper when Shizuo’s hands got a hold of his waist, preventing him with a gentle but firm grip to roll his hips upwards.

“Just get to the point already, you dumb protozoan!”, hissed Izaya. Said protozoan snorted with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

_Such a spoiled flea_ , Shizuo thought before leaning in to huskily whisper in Izaya’s ear.

“Turn around.”

Izaya hurried to obey, hugging the pillow and folding his knees between his lithe form and the bed so that his ass was raised. Shizuo didn’t waste any time pulling down the raven’s briefs, and he gulped at the sight awaiting him behind it, as his member throbbed with desire.

He moved away from Izaya’s side only for the time necessary to fish out a bottle of lube from the drawer of the bedside table. Squeezed the small plastic bottle to get some of the cold liquid on his palm, Shizuo coated his fingers with it, taking care to rub his hands together to make it warmer.

“Come on, Shizuo”, Izaya whined, impatiently lifting his ass.

Shizuo leaned down to plant a kiss on his back. “Be patient”, he murmured. “Gotta prep you first.”

Izaya sucked in a sharp intake of breath as he felt the blond’s hands grope and knead his behind, reassuring him while at the same time spreading the perky cheeks apart. Shizuo’s fingers were soon pressed against his entrance, massaging the tight ring of muscle there to encourage it to relax. When he felt the natural resistance ease up a bit, Shizuo slipped the first finger inside.

Izaya shivered, biting his lips to stifle a groan.

“I want another one. Give me another one, Shizu-chan!”

“Easy, flea”, replied Shizuo, carefully starting to thrust his finger back and forth. “Don’t wanna risk hurting you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me! We did it just yesterday, there’s no way I’ve already tightened up that mu- _ah!_ ”

The sudden cry left the raven’s lips before the latter had a chance to try and hold it back.

“Oh?” Shizuo raised an eyebrow, amused. “Did I touch a happy spot?”

Izaya gritted his teeth. “Just give me two fingers already, Shizu-cha-aah!”

The blond obeyed without warning, pushing a second finger right in alongside the first. His long, thick fingers had no trouble finding Izaya’s prostate, stimulating it with repeated, controlled touches to draw more of those delicious cries from the raven’s lips.

Shizuo took his time preparing the flea, gradually reaching deeper and deeper inside the other, scissoring his fingers to stretch out that pretty little hole. He didn’t stop till he was able to easily thrust three fingers inside Izaya all the way to the last knuckle; only then did he deem the other ready.

“Finally”, grumbled Izaya, impatient and breathless. From his position, Shizuo could see Izaya’s cock between his legs, hard and dripping with precum, and he felt proud as ever knowing he had been the one to reduce the great Orihara Izaya to that state.

He covered his own thick erection with the remaining lube, then lined up with Izaya’s opening.

“I’m putting it in now”, he warned the other – and he pushed in.

Izaya moaned as he felt the soft yet impossibly hard cockhead slip past his tight ring, and Shizuo grunted, clenching his jaw at the sensation of wet, hot muscles engulfing him like a sleeve.

“You want it that bad, huh?”, he hissed through gritted teeth. Izaya’s hole was sucking him in, basically begging for more, and who was Shizuo to refuse? He pushed himself deeper inside his lover, filling him inch after inch until it was almost all in.

By that point Izaya had turned into a panting and drooling mess, practically swooning at the feeling of that hot rod penetrating his ass till the raven was sure there was no space left, and then penetrating him some more, reminding Izaya how big Shizuo was.

He loved it. He loved it and every time they had sex it was like rediscovering that characteristic of the blond. No matter how many times Izaya felt it split him open, his memory just didn’t seem to be able to do justice to the sheer size of that thing.

His inner walls clenched around the blond, and Shizuo’s control just snapped. He slammed his cock inside, burying himself to the hilt.

Beneath him, Izaya chocked on a yelp.

Shizuo had to muster all of his self-control to not fuck the raven like an animal right there and then. He had buried himself as far as he could go, yet Izaya’s hole kept on sucking him greedily as though it wanted more, as though it could never get enough.

“I-Izaya”, Shizuo panted. “Are you- is this okay?”

“Shizuo”, Izaya breathed out. He twisted his body to shoot the other a desperate look. “ _Move_.”

And Shizuo did. He’d never been happier to go along with the raven’s demands. With huge relief, he slipped his cock out of the raven till only the tip was left inside – and then rammed back in with one powerful thrust.

Shizuo took on a pace that was fast and hard, hands clenching tightly around the flea’s hips in a near bruising grip, his member so hard and deep each thrust felt like a punch against Izaya’s prostate, and soon the raven was writhing and moaning loudly, sharp intelligence cast aside to make way for the lust-crazed being that had taken over his mind.

Izaya’s legs soon began to shake, giving out under the effort of keeping his behind raised and simultaneously countering the blond’s powerful assault, whilst also fighting the urge to cum immediately. Shizuo caught him before he could fall, wrapping an arm around the slim waist while with the opposite hand he grasped the sheet beside Izaya’s head – therefore eliminating the risk of bruising his partner’s milky skin.

He covered the other with his body, kissing and sucking on the raven’s neck as he kept fucking him at a quick pace, which only grew faster the more his need to reach his end became urgent. Shizuo’s initial intention to take things slowly and allow Izaya to relax had been replaced by the animalistic need of fucking, mounting, getting himself off in the warm body under him, and his teeth dug into Izaya’s shoulder as his movements turned almost violent, the sound of their skin slapping together loud enough to be heard above the raven’s high-pitched callings of his name.

Izaya emitted a sort of inarticulate cry at the flash of pain that accompanied the blond’s teeth sinking into his skin, and he squeezed his eyes as pure bliss coursed through him. His hole clamped down hard on Shizuo, sending the blond into a frenzy.

Shizuo didn’t slow down even when the small body beneath him tensed and came on the sheets, just kept on pounding the raven right through his orgasm, until finally he gave one last, vigorous thrust, and his vision went white.

He came with a long throaty moan, shoving his cock as deep as it would go while it throbbed and shot thick ropes of semen. Izaya groaned weakly as he felt his lover empty himself inside of him, filling him to the brim with his hot seed.

The tension left Shizuo’s body without warning, and the blond collapsed on the man under him.

“Shizu-chan”, Izaya protested weakly, throat aching for all the pleasured screams he had let out, “you’re heavy.”

Shizuo grunted, but he moved off the other, rolling the raven onto his side so that his back would be turned towards him, the cute hole still stretched around the blond’s member.

For a few minutes, neither of them uttered a word, focused on catching their breaths as they allowed themselves to recover from the blinding pleasure that had blown their minds shortly before.

Only after he went back to feeling more like a human and less like a puddle of ecstasy did Shizuo notice the pair of red, arc-shaped lines on Izaya’s pale complexion. It was the spot where he’d bitten him.

Shizuo muttered unintelligibly under his breath, displeased at having caused his lover to bleed, and he dragged his tongue over Izaya’s neck apologetically.

“You alright?”, he asked. “Do you need anything? Some water?”

“Hmm I wouldn’t say no to a shower”, Izaya sighed. “Not yet though”, he added with a lazy smile. “There’s no chance I’m getting up right now and neither are you~.”

Shizuo rolled his eyes. “Spoiled flea”, he told him affectionately. Leaning against the support of his elbow, he propped himself up just enough to grasp the comforter and pull on it, draping it over their joint bodies.

The blond put a protective arm around the raven and placed his broad hand over the smaller male’s belly, which he knew was full with his seed. He thought he could almost feel the bulge created by his own cock, still buried deep within Izaya, and the idea made his hold on the raven just that much more possessive.

“Ne… Shizu-chan…”

“Yes, flea?”

“You haven’t pulled out yet”, pointed out Izaya.

“Mhm.” Shizuo nuzzled against Izaya’s sweaty nape, enjoying the feeling of having the other flush against him. “I warmed you up, didn’t I? Now it’s your turn to keep me warm.”

A shiver ran up Izaya’s spine at the blond’s husky murmur. His muscles twitched around the large presence inside him.

“Haah? Shizu-chan is a pervert! An actual pervert! A perverted protozoan!”

“Oi flea, you don’t need to say it that many times”, Shizuo grumbled. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Izaya’s raven head. “Now go back to sleep.”

The blond let his own eyes slide shut, planning to do just that. He felt Izaya snuggle up to him and the raven’s fingers interlace with his own over his stomach.

A slight smile formed on his lips.

Izaya’s hands weren’t cold anymore.

The two lovers fell asleep like that, one in the arms of the other, their bodies entwined and intimately joint underneath the blankets, where they were warm and safe.

On the other side of the window, the snow was descending on the world, covering the streets and all things made by humans with its pure whiteness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the softest sweetest thing my angsty af self ever wrote… I hope I made your teeth rot (屮｀∀´)屮 (aaah jk jk)  
> It was also my first attempt at actual smut soo hopefully I did alright (／≧ω＼)  
> See you in the next one~


End file.
